


Scamander兄弟与圣诞节

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	Scamander兄弟与圣诞节

预警：有玻璃渣，整体是甜饼

01

Newt对圣诞节最初的记忆起源于Scamander大宅。记忆中有熊熊燃烧的火炉，在半空中悬浮起来的彩色蜡烛，魔法变出的雪花从天花板上安安静静地飘下来，落在地毯上的一瞬间就会毫无痕迹地消失不见。即使这已经是Scamander家每年必备布景，幼时Newt还是会望着雪花惊讶的张大嘴，两只胖乎乎的小手在空中乱抓，试图接住尽可能多的雪花，因为雪花在手心化成水带来的一瞬间的清凉手舞足蹈；在他的的手变得湿漉漉的时候，已经在霍格沃茨开始上课的Theseus就会跑过来，将他冰凉的小手攥在手心里，掏出魔杖用刚刚在学校学到的新魔咒将两个人的手心烘干。

Newt记得那棵被冬青和榭寄生彩带包围的圣诞树，底下堆满了人们美好的祝福和礼物。晚餐之前，Theseus帮着Scamander而夫人在客厅的餐桌上摆上红色的桌布和银色的餐具，在刀叉旁边放上刚刚摘下的松柏的枝丫。玩累了的Newt趴在圣诞树下毛茸茸的羊皮毯上，盯着那些礼物陷入幻想——那里面是印着巨人的毛衣，是嗅嗅的玩偶，还是刻着龙头的金币？每当他不安分的手按耐不住伸向捆着礼物的绸带时，Theseus就从他的背后会出现，拎起他瘦小的胳膊，钳住他的腋下一下子将他举到半空中，原地飞速地转上三圈。

“啊——”

然后Theseus会将Newt搂在怀里，亲亲他因为兴奋而通红的小脸蛋。

Newt记得那张摆满了美食的餐桌——乘着烟熏三文鱼的精致碟子飞上餐桌，接着是Scamander夫人最拿手的烤火鸡，在餐盘里跳起滑稽的舞蹈；装满蛋奶酒的长颈瓶凭空出现，将蛋奶酒倒入手边的杯子里。饭后，盛着小山一样的甜点的盘子会出现在餐桌上，即使Newt的胃已经被那些前菜和主菜填满，他还是会将几个百果馅饼抓在手里，坐在椅子上摇来摆去，催促着Scamander先生和Scamander夫人赶紧打开他心心念念的圣诞礼物。Theseus按住Newt的肩膀，让他老老实实地好好坐在椅子上，但是随后又会帮腔劝说父母。

晚饭过后，Newt会抱着满怀的新礼物，坐在火炉旁摆弄起新收到的毛绒玩具；Theseus在帮父母收拾完餐桌之后跑过来，将小Newt搂在怀里要给他将圣诞故事；小Newt不开心地撅起嘴，推搡着Theseus的肩膀，喊道。

“走开——抱抱熊哥哥！”

他在挣脱Theseus的怀抱之后，飞速地在哥哥有些困惑的眼神中跑到火炉的另一边，在一旁坐在沙发里织毛衣的Scamander夫人摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，笑着抬起头调侃他们俩。  
“以前小Newt明明最喜欢Theseus了，还记得你第一次刚刚学会走，就磕磕绊绊地跑去客厅的另一头，爬到Theseus膝头让他给你读故事......”

“那都是过去的事了！”Newt涨红了脸打断他的母亲，眼角的余光却悄悄撇着Theseus，看着他的兄长在火炉的另一边哈哈大笑，歪倒在了地摊上。

02

Newt五年级的那一年，Scamander大宅内的幸福圣诞时光第一次发生改变。那年圣诞夜Scamander家大宅里面还有魔法变出的雪花，圣诞树上挂满了冬青和榭寄生，树下也有大大小小的盒子，但是桌子上的气氛是冰冷的。Scamander先生坐在餐桌的尽头，绷着脸，手下的刀叉用力地撕扯盘子里的火鸡腿；Newt一直垂着头，将脸完全埋在了巨大的火鸡后面；坐在他旁边的Theseus和母亲沉默地在抬头取胡椒罐的间隙观察他的幼弟和父亲的神色。

Newt匆匆将一些火鸡肉塞进嘴里，稍稍咀嚼几下便囫囵吞了下去。在甜点上来之前，他就站了起来，眼睛还是朝下盯着桌子，头冲着父亲的方向，几个单词不情不愿地从他的嗓子里被挤了出来。

"我吃完了。”

Scamander先生意外地对自己幼子的过早离席什么都没说，沉默地点了点头。Newt松开一直屏在胸膛里的一口气，轻柔地拉开了椅子，站起来慢慢往自己楼上的房间走，努力让自己的背影看上去不像是从桌子旁边逃跑。当他走到楼梯口的位置时，Scamander先生的声音从他背后慢悠悠地传来。

”我们给你在魔法部的神奇动物司找了一个位子，你圣诞节过后去报到。”  
“好好表现，Newton。”  
Newt死死咬住了自己的下唇。  
“好的，父亲。”  
他头也不回往楼上的房间里走去。  
回到房间之后，Newt将自己往床上一丢，瞪大眼睛瞪着天花板听着墙上钟表走针的声音——黑暗在他的眼前变成了三年级黑魔法防御课上的博格特，又扭曲地变成了一张堆满了文件的书桌，书桌上的打字机的按钮开始自己活动起来，“哒哒哒”的响声在纽特的耳边越来越响......  
“滚开——”  
Newt烦躁地冲着黑暗喊了一声，那喊声在他的胸膛里轰轰作响，从嗓子里发出来时却软绵绵地溶解在了冰冷的空气里。他从枕头底下掏出与Leta来往的书信，抚摸着书信的信封和上面Leta娟秀的字迹，又再次陷入不可名状的痛苦中——  
“咚咚。”  
就在这时，两声简短有力的敲门声伴着Theseus的声音从门外响起。  
“Newt，你在吗？”  
他不吭声，Theseus又敲了三下门。  
"Newt，父亲他......”  
积压已久的怨气一下子从他的心中燃起，Newt冲到门口，猛地将门拉开——他看见Theseus有些吃惊的眼神，和僵在了半空中的正准备敲第三次门的手指——这个时候呀Newt稍微冷静一些了。他努力压制住内心正在咆哮地那只巨龙，死死盯着Theseus，问道。  
“你想说什么？”  
Theseus一下子怔住了，他的嘴张了几下，最后试图去触碰Newt的右肩。  
“他也是为了你的未来着想......我们都目睹你对神奇动物的热爱，但是现在魔法部对于神奇动物的整体态度就是消灭和压制，靠着对于神奇动物的热爱，你将来能做什么呢？”  
Newt感到自己的血随着Theseus的话语冲上了头顶，他快要控制不住自己内心的那只野兽了——“我以为你是站在我这边的，”他冰冷冷地质问Theseus，“我以为你理解我——当你去学校接我的时候，你明明——”  
Theseus语气轻柔，“我是站在你这边的。”  
那种痛苦又涌上来了，甚至比之前他独自待在房间，被黑暗中的幻影纠缠时更加炽烈，炙烤着Newt的心脏和喉咙；他看着面前面带关心的Theseus，却感觉那份不理解的关心比漠然更加伤人；他现在只想逃走，从他的哥哥面前，从父亲面前，从这个家中——  
“你还有什么要说的吗？”他感觉出泪水这个时候已经开始压迫他的眼眶；Newt将Theseus搭在他肩上的手甩了下来，渐渐往身后的黑暗中退去。等不及Theseus回答，Newt就将房门狠狠地摔上了。  
走开。他在心中默念。门口的人停了一会儿，然后一声轻微的叹息声穿透门板飘进Newt的耳朵，接着楼梯木板嘎吱嘎吱地响了起来。  
Theseus走了。  
***  
Newt那天晚上一夜无眠，第二天直到饥饿将他从梦中唤醒；他翻箱倒柜了一会儿，不情不愿地意识到自己的房间里并没有任何可以食用的东西——只是他的胃忍受煎熬也就罢了，他待在小铁笼里的小动物们此刻也都开始因为饥饿躁动了起来（他们的主人昨天并没有心情和时间喂他们），于是他打定主意，睡衣也不换，一会儿下楼的时候直奔厨房，抓起厨房里的一切剩饭然后笔直地冲回房间。父亲大概这段时间是不会跟他说话了，只要避开Theseus的关心就可以的。  
然而在他冲到楼下之后，只看到了坐在沙发上看报纸的父亲，和在厨房里准备午餐的母亲。  
“Theseus呢？”他忍不住问，他的父亲从报纸里抬起头他看了一眼，Scamander夫人挥舞着魔杖将一堆碟子放到厨房顶上的柜子里，转过头来看着他。Newt这个时候注意到他的母亲眼圈是红的。  
“……你的哥哥去参战了。”  
他的母亲低声啜泣了起来。  
03  
之后的三年里他们没有见过面。他去了魔法部的神奇动物司当了一位办公室小职员，而他的哥哥深陷战场不知其所踪；第一年他们几乎没有与对方有过任何联系，第二年他参加了英国魔法部的秘密项目，与一众同事奔赴俄国试图驯服乌克兰铁腹龙将其用于战争；就在项目进行的某一天，也许白天的时候被西伯利亚的寒流冻坏了他的脑子中的某根神经，他深更半夜突然从梦中惊醒，想要找人倾诉的欲望如潮水一般涌上心头，于是他拖着因为白天奔波而肌肉酸痛的四肢从自己担架床上爬了起来，抓起自己仅剩的三只铅笔，撕掉项目笔记上的一页纸，写了起来。  
“亲爱的哥哥......”  
他先是这么写道，随即就感觉有些别扭——当他还是个小孩子的时候会用这种口吻给在霍格沃茨学习的哥哥写信，但是他已经不再是个小孩子了——于是他用魔杖点着草纸，将那一段文字清除。  
“亲爱的Theseus.....”  
他又停住了，想了想，将亲爱的那一块再次清掉，最后只留下了Theseus。  
“Theseus......”  
他写了很多，从俄国风雪白桦林的美景，在俄国过得第一个英国不常见到的白色圣诞节，到乌克兰铁腹龙的习性，一人一龙的相处日常，以及一些对英国同事和俄国傲罗的小小吐槽。等到他回过神来，一张小小的本子纸已经被密密麻麻的小字占满了，而他想说得千言万语还没有全部写出来——他有些懊恼地瞪着那张纸一会儿，挫败地将未写完的话清除，在结尾处加了一句。  
“Theseus，你在哪里，还好吗？”  
褐色的猫头鹰迎着黎明的微光飞了出去，带着他焦虑的心情。他等了大概半个月，半个月后某一天的黄昏，他的猫头鹰乘着艳丽的红霞飞了回来，带着一封厚厚的信件。当晚Newt回拒了同事们晚餐的邀请，一个人窝在自己的帐篷里面，抚摸着信封上Theseus细长的字体发了一会儿呆，然后小心翼翼地拆开了信封。  
“亲爱的Newt......”  
Newt看着开头的称呼，一丝笑意爬上了他的嘴角。他用手指指着信件上一个个字母细致地读了起来，Theseus先是祝贺了他在乌克兰铁腹龙项目中取得的成就，对于他与同事们相处时的一些苦恼和矛盾给了一点建议，然后他写道。  
“我过得很好——最初虽然英国魔法部明令禁止英国巫师参与战争，但是在看到我们在战争中对于阻止黑武士们起到的重要作用之后，魔法部意识到了我们参战的必要，也悄悄地给予了我们一些帮助——他们为我伪造了一个英国高级军官的身份，现在我正坐在后方的办公室里舒舒服服地给你写信，甚至还有红茶喝。不过对你来说，坐办公室恐怕是更大的折磨吧......”  
Newt看着Theseus平稳不乱的字迹，稍稍放下心来。他躺在床上，借着微弱的烛光，将信翻来覆去地又读上了好几遍，把那些文字在心里咀嚼来咀嚼去，直到深夜被涌上的睡意带到梦境之中。  
梦中，他梦到了Theseus的脸，和他的拥抱。  
***  
从那封信件开始，第二年他们书信开始渐渐变得频繁起来。每次他的信都是深夜在紧张的驯龙的间隙赶制出来，用铅笔和随便什么地方变出来的纸，字迹潦草，歪歪扭扭，有时候甚至都没法看成一条直线；而Theseus的信总是在一封洁白的信封中寄来，信纸整洁，字迹优美，上面还带着墨水的香气。到了第三年，Theseus的信虽然还是工工整整，回信的速度却变得异乎寻常慢了起来。直到第三年年末，Newt翻开自己的日历，意识到距离上次他给Theseus寄去信的日期，已经过了三个月，而Theseus那边音讯全无。  
而这个时候他们的乌克兰铁腹龙项目也接近于尾声，更确切地说，是失败的边缘。他们每种程度上的确驯服了乌克兰铁腹龙，但是那只龙只听从于Newt一个人，并在它试图吃掉其他所有人时，项目的负责长官宣布了项目的解散。Newt在之前就解决好了签证，收拾好了自己的行李——其实也没有多少东西，大多数都是琐碎之物，像是关于铁腹龙的笔记，他的一些已经有些破烂的衣物，和他与Theseus之间的厚厚一叠通信——并在确保龙的安全之后，他就马上将自己的同事们都甩到了身后，根据上次Theseus信件中模糊提到的地址，在12月的寒风中一个人奔上了去往前线的路程。  
他花了一段时间才找到Theseus的踪迹，毕竟每次当他闻到Theseus的具体所在之处时，Theseus都言语不详——“这算是战争机密的一部分，原谅我不能告诉你，Newt”——这是Theseus的原话，当时Newt还感觉合情合理，现在却察觉到有什么明显得不对。他顺着Theseus魔力留下的踪迹一直追踪，越是接近他的兄长的位置，炮火与死亡的痕迹就越发明显，坍塌的房子，被鲜血浸透的土地，烧焦倒下的树木，无数座没有姓名的坟墓；这一切可不像是Theseus在信中所说的后方。  
Newt一边躲着两方士兵的搜查，一边小心翼翼地前进，终于，圣诞节前夜他在康布雷找到了Theseus；当时Theseus怀中抱着一把麻瓜们使用的步枪，全身脏兮兮地蜷缩在一段狭窄战壕里小憩，渗着血迹的绷带包住他的右半边脸，左边露出的那只眼睛紧闭着，眼皮下的眼球正在不安地活动着；他的服装还算整洁，有细微的魔法修复过的痕迹；露出的双手和小臂上伤痕累累；靴子脱了下来，放在脚边，脚指甲缝里镶嵌着泥土和凝固过得血液，小拇指的指甲从中间硬生生地劈开，与仅剩的一点皮肉连在一起。  
Newt很多次幻想过他们两个兄弟各种在圣诞节重逢的场面，但无论哪一种都与他面前的这种场景毫无相似之处。他抽了抽鼻子，在Theseus的身边蹲下来，轻轻摇了摇他的胳膊。  
“Theseus？”  
Newt轻声唤道。Theseus的眼睛勉强拉开了一条缝，在看到眼前蹲着一个模糊的人影时瞬间跳了起来，将那个人撞倒在了地上，抽出自己的魔杖直指那个人的喉咙。Newt因为自己的后脑勺狠狠装上了腥臭战壕的地面，发出一声吃痛的闷哼，但他只是摊开自己的双手，向Theseus做出一个毫无攻击性的姿势，小心翼翼地安抚面前这只受惊的雷鸟。  
“Theseus，是我。”  
Theseus在完全清醒过来之后脸色就变了，他手中的魔杖并没有放松，盯着Newt的脸好一会儿，冷不丁地问了一句。  
“我们去年圣诞节才见了，你怎么又来了？”  
Theseus被麻瓜武器炸糊涂了？这个是Newt的第一反应。  
“我们上个圣诞节没有见过......”  
Theseus的表情却随着这个回答软化了。他把魔杖收到了自己军服的袖子里，将Newt从地上拉进一个紧致的怀抱中，头紧紧压在了Newt的肩膀上，发出一声柔软的感叹。  
“Newt。”  
***  
他们两个一同躺在那段狭窄的战壕里，周围歪歪扭扭地倒着几个正在打鼾地士兵。他们的鼾声将头上壕沟边缘松松垮垮的土震得往下掉，小石子砸到了Newt的额头和鼻梁上；看着Newt难受地眨着眼睛，Theseus笑着帮Newt把脸上的一些土吹走。

“这点土算什么，”他冲着Newt挤挤眼，“战壕里最可拍的是虱子和跳蚤，比起德国士兵，那些小魔鬼才是真正让你流血的玩意。”

“瞧，你现在脖子上就有一只。”

看见Newt被惊得差点跳起来，Theseus将头埋在自己的臂膀里，闷闷地笑出了声。

“我周围没有那些东西的，虽然魔法部禁止我们在麻瓜面前食用魔法，但是，怎么说呢，一点无声无息的驱除小害虫的手段还是办得到的，”说到这，Theseus的脸上戴上了一丝得意，“久而久之，大家就都发现我周围好像不常招虫子，很多伤员就喜欢在我附近休息，也算得上是帮上了他们。“

Newt看着眉飞色舞的Theseus，感到心脏却像是浸了水的海绵，一直往下沉。

“你个骗子，我还以为能到你这里喝红茶呢，”最后他只是戳了一下他的兄长的肋骨，以示抱怨，“这位英国来的高级长官，你那高级的红茶呢？”

Theseus眨眨眼，“你这可就难倒我了，”他佯装在自己的口袋里搜寻了一番，抓起身旁一捧红土，“红茶都被我喝没啦，只有红土了。”

然后两个人又重新陷入了沉默。Newt抬起头看着头顶上被铁丝网包围起来的天空——天空完全是黑色的，只有穿过铁丝网淅淅沥沥落下来的雨水和雪花。

“战场上一直都这么安静吗？”Newt突然问，“我以为会看到被炮火点燃的天空和震耳欲聋的爆炸声，说不定还有黑巫师以及被用于战争的龙。”

“这可是圣诞节前夜，谁会想要打仗呢。”Theseus在他的身边换了个更加舒展的姿势，从怀里掏出自己的怀表看了一眼时间，“快到12点了，你一会儿看吧。”

当怀表上的指针指到12点的时候，德国和这边的战壕里都响起一片圣诞节的铃声；人们将手中的枪扔到了地上，集体大声欢唱圣诞赞歌；一点点的烛光在战区的每个角落燃起；有些士兵爬上铁丝网，挥舞着手里的硬面包和香肠，冲着对面用不同的语言大喊。

“圣诞快乐！”

Theseus脸上的笑意渐深，侧过脸凝视着Newt翠绿色的双眼。

“圣诞快乐，Artemis。”  
04  
战场一别后，两个人又很少再见面。从战场归来的Theseus获得了”战争英雄”的称号，之后在英国魔法部的政治仕途顺风顺水，一路晋升到了傲罗司司长；而Newt的职业道路与Theseus背道而驰，他先是在一家书店接到了一份写书稿的工作，之后借由着自己对于神奇动物的研究渐渐将创作变为了自己的正职——而这与Theseus和他的家人对于他的期望完全相反。Theseus也曾多次试图将弟弟重新拉回他称为“魔法部大家庭”的地方，而这个举动只是让兄弟俩原本在战争之后稍微缓和起来的关系再次生出间隙。直到巴黎大战之前，他们再也没有一起过过圣诞节。  
而他们的最后一个圣诞节结束在了1927年，1927年伦敦迎来了一个不常见的白色圣诞节。那年冬天雪下得异乎寻常的大，洋洋洒洒将一切掩埋在了洁白之下。除夕夜，街上空无一人，只有雪花飘落和风划过街道的声音，和从窗户里透出来的，将积雪映亮的灯火。巫师家庭的门口用魔法悬浮起几颗红白相间的蜡烛，从远处望去像一片盈盈绰绰的萤火虫。千家万户之中，Scamander家的窗户却是漆黑的，与雪夜融为一体，只有阁楼的一扇小窗的缝隙里泄露出几丝微弱的暖黄色光线。  
“哥哥，你在吗？”  
Newt推开家门，迎接他的是冰冷的空气。饭桌上只有一对空盘子和两幅刀叉，两只烛台摆在桌子中间，上面的白色蜡烛却没有点燃。Newt皱起眉头，走进厨房，将厨房的储物柜一一拉开——所有的储物柜都是空的，偶尔可以看到一两张揉搓的皱巴巴的油纸，油纸里面除了面包屑什么都没有。  
大厅正中间是被擦得崭新的相框，相框下是已经积了灰的沙发，看起来很久没有人做上去过了。相框上是Theseus和Leta订婚的场景；他的哥哥难得丢掉了作为兄长和魔法部长官的矜持，眉开目笑，Leta挽着Theseus的手，优雅而得体地冲着镜头勾起嘴角。  
Newt望着那张照片，无声地叹了口气。他转身直奔三楼的小阁楼。推开小阁楼的门，是Theseus正坐在书桌前的背影。Theseus还穿着他的上班时的制服，只把大衣脱了下来，领结一丝不苟，衬衫的袖子规规矩矩地挽到手腕之上。他带着一副金丝眼镜坐在书桌前，手里掐着一根羽毛笔，在一小堆崭新的纸上签着什么东西。在Newt进来之后头也不回，仿佛迷失在了自己的世界里。  
“Theseus，我邀请你来我和Tina家吃晚饭，你为什么不来？”  
Theseus置若罔闻。他眉间簇起一座山丘，已经开始困乏的眼睛死死地等着眼前的纸片。Newt感到有些不安，他向Theseus的方向靠近了几步。  
“Theseus，你听见我说的话了吗？”  
“Tina今晚要做她最拿手的圣诞蛋糕，我们现在出发还可以赶上。”  
Theseus还是没有回应Newt。Newt感到以往自己的角色和Theseus调换了--从前Theseus才是那个喋喋不休一直追在Newt身后的人--而现在，Theseus就是个黑洞，沉默地吞噬这任何企图窥探他内在的声音和光线。  
“Theseus……”  
Newt上前几步，拉住他哥哥的肩膀让他回头面对自己。Theseus在那个瞬间条件反射地想要去抓自己的魔杖，但是这个举动最后只化简为小拇指的一下抽动。他扬起头看着将自己困在书桌和自己身体之间的Newt，手虚搭在了Newt的结实的小臂上，在抗拒和依赖之间游离。  
“你想干什么，Newt。”  
Newt毫不示弱地回瞪哥哥虚张声势的眼神。  
“我只是想要邀请你一起吃一顿圣诞节晚餐——而且这也不是你一直以来的愿望吗。你为什么不回应我的邀请，为什么要一直把自己关在阁楼上夜复一夜地对着你的打字机和文件？你以为我注意不到厨房里的冷清吗？实话告诉我，Theseus，我的兄长，你已经几天滴水不进，几天没有休息过了？”  
他看见Theseus瞳孔在凌厉的询问里瑟缩了一下，喉咙里发出一声模糊不清的唔咽，像是只受伤的野兽——而这也是一切的起源——开始他只是安抚性地亲吻了Theseus的额头，然后是Theseus那双钢蓝色的眼睛。Theseus脸上防备的坚冰被Newt的亲吻稍微融化，僵直的身体放松下来，靠在了Newt的手臂上。他后倾的身体推倒了堆在桌子上的文件，羊皮纸洋洋洒洒地撒了一地。  
Newt眼角的余光瞄到了其中一份文件的一角，上面提到了一个阵亡的傲罗的名字，还签着Theseus斜体签名，一个梅林爵士团的印章印在信的角落。Theseus注意到了Newt的视线的方向，抿紧了嘴唇，抓起手边的魔杖冲着那堆文件一挥——于是那一大堆文件就在魔咒的作用下腾空而起，晃晃悠悠地一股脑儿飞进了书桌顶上的木柜里。他转过头，直直地对上了Newt关切的眼神。  
“你是怎么了，Theseus。”  
Theseus静默了片刻，苦笑出声。  
“我知道这听起来很怪异——这些天我一直看见他们的脸，无论是白天还是黑夜，无论清醒时还是沉眠中。”  
Newt注视着Theseus的瞳孔，里面反应的不只有他的倒影，还有来自亡灵的凝视。于是他捧住了Theseus的脸，两人唇齿相接。  
“我在这。”  
***  
那晚之后他就再也没有见过Theseus。圣徒们试图想要在战争中使用神奇动物，Newt一直在为此奔波，从和狼人部落的谈判，到保护龙的巢穴，再到研究默然者的治愈方法，每一件事中都出现了Newt奋战的身影；与其同时，他的哥哥深陷与圣徒直接对抗的前线，不是在围剿黑巫师以及圣徒，就是在去往围剿圣徒的路上。两人之间偶尔有信件的往来。而在1945的一天，身在美国的Newt收到了一封由黑色猫头鹰带来的，英国魔法部的来信。上面印着梅林爵士团的印章，打开后只有简短的几行字。  
“Newton Scamander先生，  
我们非常遗憾地通知您，您的兄长Theseus Scamander在德国与圣徒的一场遭遇战中被不可饶恕咒击中身亡，葬礼将于十天后在伦敦举行，我们对于您兄长的死报以最真挚的歉意。  
英国魔法部  
1945年02月03日”  
在两人分别的18年后，Newt在Theseus的葬礼上再次见到了他的兄长。  
他的哥哥与其他几位战死的傲罗一同下葬，葬礼十分的简朴，来参加的人数也不多——因为很多人，包括魔法部部长，前去旁观了Dumbledore和Grindelwald的世纪决斗，那是历史性的时刻。大多数的面孔Newt都不熟悉，从他们的交谈中得知是Theseus生前的同事和魔法部里的几位好友。魔法部部长的助手代表了他出席了这次葬礼，在葬礼上宣读了悼词。  
“Theseus生前是一位勇敢的傲罗，是傲罗们的好朋友，是魔法部大家庭里的一员。他生前致力于反抗来自黑巫师和圣徒的，维护着英国乃至国际魔法界的安定与和平……”  
Theseus的棺材由黑木雕刻而成，里面铺满了白百合与白玫瑰；被花朵围绕的Theseus脸上带着当上傲罗之后就少见的安详与平静，仿佛他终于从被过往亡灵纠缠的噩梦中解脱了出来；魔法使得Theseus的尸体维持着生前的面容，若不是过于苍白，就好像随时都还能站起来给Newt一个他并不想要的拥抱。  
就在白色大理石裂开，Theseus的棺椁即将沉入地下之时，墓园的外面突然爆发出排山倒海的欢呼声，紧接着手里拿着魔杖，在魔杖顶端变出小彩旗的一众人群欢呼雀跃地路过墓园——他们将手中的帽子抛上天空，魔杖向着天空发出各种彩色的烟火，他们大喊。  
“我们赢了！我们赢了！Grindelwald被Dumbledore击败了！”  
白色大理石合拢了。Newt将自己的魔杖对准Theseus的坟墓，变出成群的白鸽。  
“Theseus，我们赢了。”  
Newt面容惨白，对着坟墓喃喃自语。  
05  
“Newt祖父，圣诞快乐！”  
Newt回过神来，看见自己名为Luna的孙女正趴在他的膝头，眼睛一眨不眨的望着他。他坐在座椅上，笑着接受了来自自己孙女的祝福，亲了亲Luna的脸蛋。Luna是他的子孙中最像他的一位，完全继承了他的天赋。  
“祖父，您刚刚在想什么啊？“  
Newt有些苦涩地笑了。  
“只是一点过去的，关于你的一位叔祖父的回忆罢了。”  
”我的叔祖父？我没有见过他啊？”  
“你见过的。”Newt冲着墙上的一幅画像点头示意。画像中40来岁的Theseus与Leta站在一起，注意到两个人的视线之后，冲着Luna和Newt极富魅力的一笑。  
“若是你将来进了英国魔法部，也能在那里的墙上看见他。但是祖父我不推荐哦，因为去英国魔法部的都是无聊的人，而且你的外祖父在魔法部的画像极其多管闲事，会烦死你的。”  
其实他不常回忆起Theseus——他的人生中有130个圣诞节，但仔细一算，与Theseus一起度过的，也不过20个左右；他的哥哥是他心上永痕的一道疤，回忆不会让伤口愈合，而是刻得更深。他与Theseus并不是那种兄友弟恭的标准兄弟，说来奇怪，生前两人大部分时候不能互相理解，却又愿意为对方挺身而出；在勉强能接纳对方的道路之后，其中一位就撒手人寰，只留下年幼者捧着为数不多的，渐渐退色的回忆。多年累积的思念，在82年之后，终于变成一场悄无声息的风暴将年幼者吞噬。  
可能他是真的老了吧。  
Newt叹了口气，重新靠在自己的扶椅上，合上双眼。  
我好想你啊，Theseus。  
我什么时候才能再见到你。  
***  
等Newt再次睁开眼，他发现自己拄着自己平时用的拐杖站在国王十字车站前，身上还披着女儿在他100岁时送给他的生日礼物——毛织毯，周围一片白雾。他扶了扶鼻梁上的老花镜，有些困惑与自己看到的画面。  
我这是老糊涂了吗……  
“没想到你老了长这个样子。”  
这个声音是——  
Newt猛地回过头，看见56岁的Theseus穿着他钟爱的褐色大衣，头上带了一对毛茸茸的，与一身衣服极不相称的鹿角，上面居然还挂了圣诞金铃和榭寄生的枝丫；他就靠在国王十字车站的一根柱子边冲他挤了挤眼，那熟悉的动作真的让Newt该死的怀念。看见Newt终于注意到了他，Theseus站直了身子，对着Newt展开双臂。

“许久不见我了，不来个拥抱吗？”

“你是……这里是…..”

“你可以理解为这里是麻瓜们所说的天堂，是生与死的交接点。”Theseus通过Newt脸上毛茸茸的白胡子看到了他惊异的神情，于是又补充了一句，”没错，你死了，灵魂离开了留在了家中扶椅上的身体，所以你才能在这里见到我。”

他反过来仔细上下打量着Newt，目光落在他修理整整齐齐的指甲和胡子上，露出一个满意的微笑。

“看来你晚年过得很好。”

Newt还想问些什么，但是他的思路被由远及近传来的急促的汽笛声打断，Theseus回头看了车站一眼。

“你现在可以选择停留在原地，或者跟我一起坐上那辆列车。”

“我不都是死了，有什么区别吗？”Newt有些费解，“那辆列车通向哪里？”

“没有人知道——只是向前，Newt，去往另一个开端。”

“你愿意与我一起，前去一场新的神秘的冒险吗？”

Newt默然了许久。

“我只有最后一个问题。“

“你说。“

Newt嘴角爬上一丝狡黠的笑意，“那你头上的鹿角是怎么回事？“

”你说这个啊，”Theseus摸了摸鹿角，鹿角上的金铃随着他的动作一阵叮当乱响，“今天是圣诞节，我想着来接你的时候给你一点节日的氛围。”

“所以，你愿意和我一起坐上这列火车吗？”

“你知道答案的，Theseus，你从来都知道。”

Newt扔下了自己的拐杖，步履蹒跚地一步步向自己哥哥的方向走去，一如当初那个还在牙牙学语，刚刚学会走路的自己；渐渐的，他感到年轻记忆中的生命力逐渐回流入他的四肢，他的步伐变得敏捷，毛茸茸的胡子一点点消失，银发的发根染上黑色，有些浑浊的眼球重新变得清明，他扔掉了自己鼻梁上的眼睛和肩上的毛毯。

最终，他健步如飞地向自己许久未见的兄长迈去。  
\---End---


End file.
